Class Changes
Class Changes Many classes have had their inherent abilities changed for balance and utility reasons. Prestige Classes The requirements for all Prestige Classes have been removed, meaning, if you have a roleplay that fits and earn a determined Prestige Class, you may be able to level up on that at early levels without the crazy requirements that were standard. Barbarian * Passive bonuses for all Barbarians: 5% Physical immunity at level 3 10% Physical immunity at level 6 15% Physical immunity at level 9 * Rage properties for all Barbarians: Duration: 7 rounds + CON + CHA modifiers before raging (unless specifically noted otherwise below). Cannot rage in Heavy Armor. Passive physical immunity bonus doubled. * Default Rage: +4 STR / CON, +2 Will, -2 AC The default properties apply even if multi-classed. Several kits alter the effects of the class, these can be found here Bard *Bards have a number of new bard song and curse songs available. They are listed here. Cleric *Clerics, in order to pray for their spells, must now have a valid deity in their deity field, which is appropriate for their alignment. Exceptions may be approved by DMs; same process as faction or DM-approved subrace or PrC approval. Druid *Druid Wildshape is handled differently on City of Arabel than the standard Bioware wildshape. It is accessed through the crafting menu, and the particulars can be found here. Fighter *Many different fighter kits have been implemented into the module. They can be found here. Monk *Many different monk kits have been implemented into the module. They can be found here. Paladin *Paladins, in order to pray for their spells, must now have a valid deity in their deity field, which is appropriate for their alignment. Exceptions may be approved by DMs; same process as faction or DM-approved subrace or PrC approval. *The Paladin's ability to summon a mount has been replaced with the ability to summon a minor angel to their aid with half the paladin's hit dice. Ranger *Rangers can follow any deity, not just nature-oriented ones, and still receive spells. * Rangers have undergone extensive changes to the animal companion system which are detailed here. *Rangers can track creatures by using the .track command. **Tracking depends on Ranger levels, search, spot, lore, and animal empathy skills. **Animal Empathy is used to identify creatures based on tracks. **Lore is used to identify magical beasts. *The following benefits require the ranger to be single-classed. **Disable Trap and Tumble are Class Skills. **Reflex saves are increased to simulate high save progression. **1 dodge AC and +1 AB vs Favoured enemies. ** Each time you gain a new favoured enemy, this bonus increases by +1 *Rangers gain a bonus to your animal companions based on their charisma modifier. For every +1 charisma modifier you have, your creature gains the following bonuses, limited by total ranger/druid levels. **Level 3 (Maximum of one level higher) +2 Wis **Level 6 (Maximum of two levels higher) +2 Wis, +2 Dex **Level 9 (Maximum of three levels higher) +2 Wis, +2 Dex, +2 Str **Level 12 (Maximum of four levels higher) +2 Wis, +2 Dex, +2 Str, +2 Con *Rangers have the option of specializing in three different paths upon creation. This is done via the crafting menu. Those who do not choose a path will default to the Beastmaster Path. **'Beastmaster' ***Rangers who take the Beast Master path gain the following: ****Level 1: Ability to tame magical beasts.* ****Level 3: Skill Focus Spot ****Level 6: Skill Focus Lore and Skill Focus Search ****Level 9: Evasion. ***Magical Beasts Include ****Blink Dog ****Canisphinx ****Dodongo ****Frost Lizard ****Gryphon ****Phoenix ****Unicorn ****Stirge ****Treants (all but rotting and stump) ****Malar Panther ****Albino Crag Cat ****Frenzied Winter Wolf ****Winter Wolf ****Phase Spider ****Displacer Beast ****Owlbear ****Dire Owlbear ****Gynosphinx ****Krenshar ****Manticore ***'Dual Wield' ****Rangers who take the duel wield path gain the following *****Level 3: Ambidexterity, and two weapon fighting *****Level 6: Improved Two weapon fighting *****Level 9: Evasion. ***'Archer' **** Rangers who take the archer path gain the following: *****Level 3: Point Blank Shot *****Level 6: Rapid Shot *****Level 9: Evasion Sorcerer *Sorcerers have a number of unique class themes available to them listed here. __NOEDITSECTION__